


Memento Mortis

by MediocreStory



Category: Skullgirls
Genre: AU, Action, Post-Game AU, Suspense, alternative history
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocreStory/pseuds/MediocreStory
Summary: Más de una vez, el había soñado aquello, los vidrios rotos, aquel símbolo quemado en su mano, y esos ojos rojos que le habían perseguido en más de una pesadilla, lo último que podía esperar era que aquello fuese real de alguna forma.





	Memento Mortis

**Un golpe**

" _ **¿No crees en lo que te digo?"**_

**Otro golpe**

" _ **Joseph…"**_

**Esquirlas, sangre, y una mano temblorosa pusieron fin a aquel momento célere**

Trate, fútilmente, de mantener la compostura, mire mi mano derecha, cortada, temblando, llena de trozos de aquel espejo, con aquel maldito símbolo quemado en la palma de la misma, estaba sudando, los trozos del espejo se habían desparramado por todo el suelo, me eche hacia la pared, y me deje deslizar, muy lentamente, hasta el suelo, estaba en shock.

" _ **Joseph…"**_

Sentí aquella mano en mi hombro, la misma voz estaba soñando otra vez en mi cabeza, gire, sabiendo que lo que estaba viendo no podía ser real, aquellos ojos rojos, con una calavera grabada en ellos, y aquel broche.

"Vete…" Fue una súplica débil, la cual comenzaba a evidenciar la pérdida de sangre

La petición cayó en oídos sordos, ella, muy tranquilamente, se quito aquel broche, dejando el cuello de su traje desadornado, y, seguidamente, lo engarzo cerca del cuello de mi chaqueta, yo deje mi mano derecha en el suelo, deformada, llena de esquirlas de vidrio, mientras mi mano izquierda, inconscientemente, toco aquel broche, y coloco la palma justo encima del mismo segundos después.

"¿Qué eres?" Una pregunta que había rondado mi cabeza desde hacia años.

Ella se levanto del suelo, y se coloco en frente mío, poniendo un momento su esquelética mano en mi hombro.

"¿Eres la muerte?" Comencé a sentir un pequeño dolor en mi mano derecha "¿Me has seguido tanto tiempo solo para matarme?"

Ella me dio unas palmadas en el hombro, y pude ver, como si de magia se tratase, el cómo su mano se volvía a cubrir de piel.

Un silencio de muerte, en el cual ella solo se quedo mirándome, fijamente.

"Volveremos a vernos, y quizá entonces…"

**…**

La tranquilidad de la noche no basto para que no abriese los ojos de improviso, completamente sudado, me senté mecánicamente en la cama, con mi mano izquierda temblando, prendí la lámpara en mi mesita de noche y comencé a pasar ambas manos por mi cara.

No dure demasiado en aquel comportamiento, me levante unos minutos después, era de madrugada, pero el sueño parecía haberme abandonado, fui al baño, me lave la cara una y otra vez, tratando de olvidar aquella sensación tan desagradable que me había dejado aquel sueño, trataba de olvidar esos ojos rojos que me venían persiguiendo desde hacia tanto.

Tras una hora completa de verme la cara en el espejo, y ordenarme a mí mismo que me calmara, Salí del baño, aturdido, con miedo aun corriendo por el cuerpo, pero aun así decidí hacerme un café, y, de la manera más tranquila posible, me senté en una silla de mi balcón, apreciando la vista, esperando que entre el café y el silencio en el balcón mis pensamientos se calmaran.

Sentado en aquel balcón, apreciando la vista madrugadora, me quede ahí, sentado, los pensamientos tan tétricos que me atestaron hacia un rato empezaron a amainar, lentamente fueron desapareciendo. Ya mucho después del final de la taza, estaba de nuevo lejos de sufrir una crisis nerviosa.

Suspire, tomando la taza y entrando de nuevo cerrando la puerta detrás de mi, vi, finalmente, la hora en el reloj "4:55", probablemente me había despertado sobre eso de las tres y cincuenta, o algo así, no le di importancia, tras dejar la taza en el lavaplatos, busque mi teléfono móvil en mi habitación, algo un poco complicado debido al módico desorden en el que encontraba, afortunadamente no fue algo que superase unos pocos minutos de rebusque entre varias cosas desparramadas por la habitación, por suerte le encontré, justamente en la mesita de noche, normalmente me hubiera frustrado por no haberle visto ahí desde el principio, pero no le preste mucha atención a eso, debido a que ya había tenido suficiente estrés en lo que iba de madrugada.

Abrí el teléfono, y viendo que le quedaba un 75% de carga, empecé a revisar, cosa que no tardo casi nada, siendo el único mensaje nuevo, uno que había llegado al parecer poco después de la una de la mañana, mientras dormía, el remitente era un numero conocido, pero no anotado en mi agenda de contactos, lo abrí y vi el texto, algo corto, pero directo

"Hoy 6:50 PM, sección derruida del metro, In or Out?"

La clase de cosas que te llegan cuando uno de tus pocos amigos es participe de un negocio moderadamente turbio, el sabia que esta renta no era algo exactamente "barato", y que siempre me vendría bien una ayuda, pese a la hora, mande una respuesta.

"IN"

Tras eso, siendo que no tenía planes de volver a dormir, me cambie de ropa, algo simple, pero aceptable para la oficina, esperaría hasta eso de las cinco y treinta, mi jornada regular empezaba a eso de las siete, de modo que tenía un margen amplio para procrastinar por ahí, no era algo que metería en mi "top" de cosas favoritas para hacer, pero si podía mantener la mente distraída, mejor, una caminata larga hasta que saliera sol podría ser buena idea, o quizá simplemente ir a uno de los cafés 24/7 cercanos.

Salí tranquilamente del apartamento y cerré la puerta con llave detrás de mí, tras eso, me embarque en el ascensor, con mis pasos como mi única compañía. El elevador fue rápido, y por suerte no tuve que esperar demasiado para encontrarme en el vestíbulo, donde a la única persona que pude saludar fue al guardia nocturno que hacía las veces de portero durante ese horario, con aquel uniforme que incluía un chaleco anti-balas, el correspondió el saludo levantando la mano levemente, añadiendo un "Buenos días".

Salí por la puerta principal y pude respirar aquel polucionado aire de las fabricas que atestaban la ciudad, para cualquiera, hubiese sido algo exasperante el no poder respirar aire fresco al salir de tu casa, pero esta ciudad se había convertido, a falta de mejores términos, un escoyo industrial creado desorganizadamente en una de esas muchas campañas de "diversificación productora", pero trate de alejar mis pensamientos de las acciones gubernamentales, si seguía pensándolo, me iba a dar un dolor de cabeza.

Comencé a andar en línea recta por la cera, siguiéndola mecánicamente, una suave brisa acompaño mi escasa odisea hacia uno de esos cafés 24/7 que se han vuelto relativamente populares por toda la ciudad.

Al llegar, pude ver como un vehículo de la policía militar se alejaba rápidamente, rápidamente perdiéndose en un cercano cruce, con tal de mantener la serenidad que había logrado tras pasar quien sabe cuánto tiempo en una cercana crisis nerviosa, decidí no rebanarme los sesos en pensar que podrían estar haciendo aquí.

Me acerque rápidamente a la puerta e ingrese, ya habían unas cuantas personas dentro del local, algunas con periódicos, otras aprovechando la conectividad inalámbrica que ofrecía el local con teléfonos inteligentes, me aproxime rápidamente al mostrador y solicite un sencillo desayuno.

El cual, por cierto, no tuvo el mejor de los sabores en mi boca momentos después cuando lo estaba consumiendo.

Luego de sentir lo que probablemente era un sándwich de jamón algo pasado, y un café con leche frio, pague con mi tarjeta de crédito y me largue, como mucho, al mirar el reloj, me percate del relativamente largo tiempo que me había gastado en venir hasta aquí para consumir un desayuno de mala calidad, marcaba las 6:01, el tiempo había pasado volando, quizá por mi excesivo pensar durante aquel relativamente fatal desayuno.

Tras dejar de inquietarme mucho por la hora, calcule que tardaría como mucho unos treinta minutos a pie en llegar al trabajo.


End file.
